Seven Sins of Hetalia
by TheObsessedWriter
Summary: What if the seven deadly sins were released into our world again? What if they went after the countries? More importantly, who released them and what do they really want? Please read and review, first chapter is only a starter chapter. Also known as ItalyGirl58, changed my penname.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello my readers! Here is another story that came to mind and this is only a starter chapter. I know that is short unlike a usual chapter of mine, but still. I hope you like it! Also check out my other stories!**

**I do not own Hetalia~**

CHAPTER 1

_What if the seven deadly sins were released into the world again? What if the sins went after the countries? What would happen?_

"...and that's how we could stop Global Warming!" America finished.

"That is ridiculous America! How could that even work?" England asked.

"China, it is your turn to speak." Germany called out before America could respond to England's question.

"Okay aru. I would like to start off with..." China didn't get a chance to finish because all electrical power shut off, leaving the countries in pitch black.

"Where did the lights go?" America asked.

"Germany, I'm scared!" Italy cried.

"Italy! Get off of me!"

"Angleterre, where are you?" France called out.

"Stay away from me frog!"

"Where is the electrical box?" Japan asked.

"It should be on the wall." Russia answered back.

After a few minutes of blind searching, Japan found the control box and flipped the switch back on. The room was suddenly brightened up by the lights, but the countries were greeted by a message written on the table. In big red letters was something left for the countries to deal with.

"What's that?" Italy asked, curious about what was written.

"It says:

_Have fun with the seven deadly sins. I would be careful with each, but especially Pride. _

_Good luck..."_

"Seven deadly sins? Oh no!" England said with a tint of fear in his voice.

"What is it England aru?"

"Well, once before the seven sins were released and all of them each possessed a single person. They all tried to control the world until they were sealed away, though the world still had remnants of every sin. Now someone has released them again and will soon start possessing people." England explained.

"So, you're saying that we need to find all the people that the sins are possessing? What will we do when we find them anyway?" Japan asked.

"I think I have a spell to rid the person of the sin that is possessing them and we will have to trap the sin in a box just like before."

"What are we waiting for, let's go save those people!" America said.

"Yes, the sins are Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Greed and Sloth." England told everyone.

Germany was about to ask more about how someone can be affected by a sin. Just as he was about to talk, the wooden doors of the conference room were suddenly forced open. All heads turned to the door where someone familar was standing, not at all looking happy. Most likely affected by the sin.

But this person was Prussia.

**A/N: Well, like it? Hate it? I want reviews and yes I want to torture you all by ending this chapter right here. Please review and I bet you can't guess what sin Prussia has~**

**Ciao~for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Me: Hello peoples of ! I'm sorry to say that this is not an update even though I really wish it was!**

**The reason I haven't updated my stories is because my damn laptop decided to be dumb and stupid along with many other things and break…or something along the lines of that. I'm not sure; technology just hates me for some reason.**

**England: You're deciding to tell them this now?**

**Me: Shut up! Nobody asked you!**

**England: Why now?**

**Me: Because I can!**

**America: That's a lame excuse dude!**

**Me: I know T-T I'm so lame…**

**Canada: If you are wondering, ItalyGirl58 was able to post this from her uncle's computer. The only other access of internet she has is her brother's zune…which she still hasn't given back…**

**Me: It's not like he **_**NEEDS **_**to listen to music anyway. Bad for his health.**

**America: Whatever.**

**Me: Shut it! Anyways, I am working on chapters for all my stories and when I am able to, I will add a chapter or two to each one. This also includes Magical Assistance by Souls'club.**

**If you haven't, please read Magical Assistance by Souls'club and submit a character. Everything about it is on chapter one at the end of the chapter and put the descriptions in a review or pm me or Souls'club.**

**Thanks again! I will try to update, but until then…**

_**Ciao~ for now.**_


End file.
